1. Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices and methods for closing anatomical apertures in a tissue. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to medical devices for closing entry points used during transapical procedures and to methods for closing anatomical apertures such as those created as entry points for accessing the heart during transapical, transaortic or other heart procedures. However, it is understood that the medical devices and methods disclosed herein can be used in other types of procedures and at other locations in the body for closing various anatomical apertures.
2. Background
There are numerous surgical procedures for accessing and operating on various parts of the heart. One method of accessing the interior of the heart uses a transapical approach. In transapical procedures, the apex of the heart can be accessed, such as by mini-sternotomy or thoracotomy. An incision can be made in the apex of the heart to provide an entry point for inserting, for example, a catheter to be used during the medical procedure.
Upon completion of the medical procedure, the entry point at the apex must be closed. One method of closing such an entry point is by sewing the entry point together with sutures. However, in a procedure performed on the beating heart, as can be the case in transapical procedures, there are certain risks associated with using sutures to pierce through the moving heart tissue. The medical devices and methods disclosed herein can provide fast and effective means for closing an entry point after performing a transapical procedure without the use of sutures.